Project Summary/Abstract The Accelerating Medicines Partnership in Alzheimer?s Disease (AMP-AD) has developed over the past four years to support systems-level approaches to target discovery and validation. AMP-AD operates under an open science model in which all assets ? data, methods, computational disease models, and target hypotheses ? are rapidly shared with the broader research community to encourage independent evaluation and secondary use according to FAIR principles. Technical support for this dissemination is provided by the AMP-AD Knowledge Portal, through Sage Bionetworks. The AMP-AD Consortium has been highly successful in rapid, early distribution of genomic/multi-omic data; recent efforts have focused on sharing of disease models and target hypotheses. The Wall of Targets project (RF1-AG057443, PI-Mangravite), the parent grant to this supplement, is designed to support the consortium in aggregation and evaluation of AMP-AD target hypotheses. The Wall of Targets is being designed as a visual platform to aggregate target nominations from individual teams and to provide a consistent, data-driven mechanism to estimate confidence in these targets. This supplement will extend the goals of the parent project by establishing infrastructure for cloud-based analysis of the rich, large scale AMP-AD datasets that currently cannot be easily used in local settings. This will greatly improve the ability to independently evaluate evidence in support of AMP-AD target hypotheses within the consortium and by individual investigators at large and further democratize the use of the AMP-AD datasets according to the FAIR principles. !